


[Fan art] Don't Think, Just Feel

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gives Reid a ride home after a case and one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan art] Don't Think, Just Feel




End file.
